pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo/Background
Before Akeno was born, her mother, as the eldest daughter, was set to become the heir of the Chevyo Clan, but her sister, Hera’s superior channeling powers allowed her to usurp the position from her. This caused the clan to look down on her for losing out to her younger sister, causing and her family to become a powerless branch family who must serve the head family. Because of this, Kellan’s husband left her as he very displeased, since the Master had great political influence, and these events left Kellan to be a bitter and vengeful woman. Kellan had married again and tried for children with spiritual powers, but the first two did not have much, causing Kellan to abandon them to an orphanage. The third time produced Akeno herself, who possessed amazing spiritual skills, though her second marriage also ended badly. Hence, she grew up not knowing her real father and had never been outside of Ten'i Village, living only with her mother Kellan and her older cousin Ravenna. However, when growing up she was rather withdrawn, mostly due to her ability to hear spirits talking thanks to her spiritual power and it was strengthened when people were around talking. Due to this, Akeno often stayed at home to take part in the training regimes and bond with her cousin Ravenna, When this fact was known that during the regime she showed potential and knowledge on the Chevyo Clan that exceeds even Ravenna herself, this culminated into a plan made by her own mother to murder her aunt and to replace her cousin as the Master so that they would be the head family once more. When Akeno was eight, she went to see Hera, her aunt in order to show her a drawing she had recently finished. When she arrived, however, she stumbled upon an intruder dressed in their clan’s traditional clothing and a mask, with the bloody body of her recently murdered aunt blow her. Akeno, in a panic, grabbed the closest thing to her- a Swiss Army Knife, and stabbed the person in the hand, causing blood to splatter on her. The intruder kicked Akeno, knocking her unconscious and fled the scene. In her childlike state of denial and still not quite understanding the concept of death, called for her cousin Ravenna, seeing her covered in blood from the ordeal, explained to her with a sweet smile and gave her the Swiss Army Knife, saying it had put her mother to sleep, and asked her if she could use it to wake her up. However, it was the scene that the police had walked in on, as someone apparently knew about the murder to call the police and arrested Ravenna, and she was soon arrested for her mother’s murder, and was put to trial, upsetting Akeno as they were taking her only friend away. Though her mother prevented her from going to the trial, Akeno later showed up in the defendant lobby in the courtroom where the trial took place, since she had sneaked out of the village, using a map she stole from her mother to find her way, much to everyone’s shock as she had apparently walked all the way to the courthouse, and it would take at least one hour by train in order for her to get to the courthouse from Ten'i Village. She shocked everyone even further by correcting them that she had ran, as she did not know what a train was. She watched the trial from the gallery, as Ravenna was lucky to have an attorney, and was shocked and horrified when the attorney indicted her mother for the murder and the attempt to frame Ravenna. Her mother took the stand to testify why she could not be the murderer and her alibi, though the Defense Attorney found many holes during the Cross-Examination. When all that had transpired was revealed in court, especially the wound her mother had hidden under her kimono sleeve, Akeno was upset, realizing the seriousness of what she had unknowingly done, inadvertently giving her mother a chance to frame Ravenna, and the confession of her mother (after being backed into a corner) that she wished to make use of her spiritual powers to gain the status of the main family again and be the politically powerful family she once was and her bitterness on being looked down upon by the people in her own clan. She then blamed herself for everything that had happened and burst into tears, though no one blamed her. Akeno later resolved to work with Ravenna to change the mind-set of the family tradition to prevent another case like this from happening, though they would have to start by letting Akeno control her spiritual powers. Ravenna suggested a journey would do her some good, and when she was 10, she was sent to Professor Rowan’s lab to pick a starter and get a Pokédex. After careful consideration, she picked Turtwig as her starter, and went off to her Pokémon journey with her to train her spiritual powers, rather than to be a Pokémon Master or a Top Coordinator like many others, though she had shown particular interest in Ghost-type Pokémon (and catching them) due to the fact that she can communicate with them via her spiritual powers. Early in her journey, a Ghost-type Pokémon had recommended she head to Lavender Town in Kanto to train up her spiritual powers and was told that she would have fun. As it turned out, the Ghost-type Pokémon living there wanted new playmates, and she accepted the playtime in exchange for them teaching her to control her spiritual powers. From there, she decided to go around Kanto to see what it has to offer, and held interest in perfume store in Celadon City, owned by the Grass-type Gym Leader, Erika. Though she was impressed by the quality of the perfume, she felt that there could be a better quality and more Pokémon that could help her out there, and she might be able to make this possible. With the revelation, it inspired her to train Grass-type Pokémon as well and to travel through the other regions once more, with a new goal to see the world. Akeno travelled through the other regions to catch more Pokémon and was sent a Chemistry Kit for her twelfth birthday by Ravenna. She made good use of it by experimenting on the dying flowers she collected and mixing the chemicals provided and tested on leaf samples to see the effect as part of her new hobby. Eventually, from her experiments, she invented a product called the Instant Pimple Vanisher, which turned out to be excellent on anything from boils to pimples and to blackheads. When a girl with a bad case of acne used the product in desperation, it helped clear up her extreme face acne instantly, which alerted the public and she subsequently gained fame for being able to invent a product that would make a change in women’s lives. She was offered to take a Perfumery and Cosmetic Science course in the PAL Region to further her skills in making various beauty products and even soaps to be used during showers, which she accepted. During her studies, she had found out the concept of Hunters, and the many types which varies in duties, though she was sceptical as she had heard of the deaths during the Hunter Exam, and did not see why people would risk their lives for the job. Curious, she decided to take the Exam herself, and passed due to her supernatural stamina and her survival skills from eating healthy allowed her to pass all the three components of the Exam, where she later chose to be a Botanical Hunter, as it was the closest thing to her passion. It turned out that she had to travel around for her job to achieve her duties, and she started to love her job. During her travels, she collected the 12 parts of the Symbols needed to participate in the Trainer’s Tournament. Akeno also got an apprenticeship during her course of study to learn various messaging techniques to help relax and enhance their body shapes, eventually developing her very first aura ability, Magical Beautician, where she summoned a masseuse she calls Kaki, who can use which uses different massaging techniques known by her and an aura-transmuted lotion to relieve fatigue and restore vitality to anyone she massages. Her fame was enough to get her clan to move to Ariolo Village to improve on their training regime with the approval of Ravenna and also decided to train up on her spiritual powers as a member of the Chevyo Clan. Ariolo Village was eventually known as the hometown of the Cheveyo Clan of spirit mediums. While Akeno got offers to work for various make up factories upon completing her studies, she decided to make her mark in by making her own brand of beauty products and made use of her salary to support herself as she felt her purpose in life is to now share her own talent for beauty to the world when she saw that her Instant Pimple Vanisher was a great hit. She usually stayed in the laboratories to experiment and test the products with the plants and flowers she had decided to use and eventually formed her own brand of beauty products called Beauté Magique, which bathing products also catered to even men. At one point, she met Amethyst in the Sinnoh Region as she was sponsoring the Hearthome Collection, and she was surprised as Amethyst complimented her on her products, and the few nail polish Amethyst liked to use had belonged to her brand. Both of them met for tea and discussed their careers together. Akeno questioned Amethyst’s motive, who asked her to be the final Elite member. Amethyst merely shrugged, as she told Akeno her history with the Dragon Duo and told her about her potential to do well and the empathy she had would make her go places. This made Akeno question her actions, though she had sympathy for Amethyst due to the fact that she met one tragedy after another. Akeno eventually agreed, in the condition that Amethyst helped sponsor the spa, and that she’d allow her to go to the Kingdom of Khura’in to train on her spiritual power and control her aura, as she felt she needed to get stronger to truly qualify for the position. Though she seemingly left, she had returned at one point to participate in the Trainer’s Tournament, which she had won. However, by the time she was done with her training, she had heard the news on Amethyst’s current status by communicating with the spirits wandering the land and knew that she had to return to the PAL Region to help her friend. But first, she would have to get the Elite spot saved for her- the spot that Rosaline is not supposed to have.